<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【豆鹤】【ABO】相互关联3 by GracaLiang602</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684628">【豆鹤】【ABO】相互关联3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602'>GracaLiang602</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>校园abo，豆A x 鹤O，略OOC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【豆鹤】【ABO】相互关联3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鹤房汐恩用自己仅剩不多的理智指挥着拉自己逃跑的豆原一成，来到一个破旧的居民区。两人气喘吁吁的扶着墙，豆原看着满脸通红并且还挂着伤的鹤房，不知道为何有种莫名的怜爱从心中生出。“.....你为什么要救我？哈.....我和你也不算很熟吧，没必要这样吧，只会拖累你。”，鹤房头低着，不愿意抬头看着豆原，他一点都不想让一个不熟的人看到如此狼狈的自己。“.....我觉得见死不救这种事，我不太能做到。”，豆原编了一个尴尬理由，但实际上他只是想问些关于香味的问题。鹤房不知道豆原脑子里想着些什么，但他知道他今天不是很好的样子，和这个家伙脱不了关系，他感受到那焦热感更加强烈了。突然，脚步声不断传来，壮男一伙人已经追上了。豆原拉着鹤房向前跑去，但却发现是一条死胡同。他们被一群人团团围住，带头的壮男看着这两个人，大声笑了起来。“鹤房汐恩，你未免也太废物了吧，逃跑了半天还是被我抓到了，看来我之前真的太高估你了。”鹤房冷冷的看着他，缓缓的喘着气。他知道这一场架无论如何都会发生，虽然他不是那种好面子的人，输赢对他来说无所谓，但如果不把这群人打趴，他可能会面临他觉得最不好的结局。豆原感受到站在他旁边的鹤房的杀气，但因为香味的原因，他知道鹤房现在的状况根本不是这些人的对手。不过现在这个场面，他如果不帮鹤房，他自己也逃不掉。大脑里的思绪还在疯狂跳跃的豆原一成，突然听到来自旁边的一句话。“帮我个忙，帮我把他们往死里打。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>随着壮男的一声令下，小弟们纷纷冲上前。豆原也不是没见过这种场面，虽然他大多数都只是和两三个不知好歹的人进行“对打训练”。一个拳头的飞袭，他快速的闪避并且还给拳头的主人一记漂亮的回击。打趴了来袭击自己的人，豆原才发现鹤房那边貌似是应付不来了，虽然鹤房拳头挥动的很快速，而且还很重力，但是人数的问题，就算鹤房已经把几个人打趴在地上，他还是被一群人围着。焦热感不断涌上，鹤房觉得莫名的烦躁，看着眼前的人群，脑子里只有打趴他们的想法，却不知因为疏忽，他被抓住了双臂，无法挣脱。看到这一幕，豆原快速冲进人群里，将攻击的注意力转移到自己身上。谁也不知道，这一场“战争”他们打了多久。黄昏早已染红了天空，战场上只剩下豆原，鹤房和壮男，没有一个人脸上不挂彩的。鹤房曲着身子，勉强的站着，但眼神还是带着杀气，直勾勾盯着壮男。豆原丝毫不敢掉以轻心，他感受到鹤房的香味逐渐变淡了，他开始担心鹤房的身体状况。壮男看着地上被打趴的小弟，心中怒气不断上身，怒嚎后冲向豆鹤两人。豆原飞踢加上鹤房重拳，一套完美的配合，壮男最终还是被打趴了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看着遍地“尸体”的现场，豆原都有些不可思议，但在他还没来得及感叹自己怎么这么牛皮把这些人打趴时，鹤房扶着墙缓缓的倒下了。鹤房感觉自己眼前一片模糊，脑子都是混乱。豆原快跑的把他扶起来，看着怀里的人，挂彩的脸，眼神早已不是刚刚那个杀气腾腾的模样，栗子色的头发被弄得有些乱，他不知为何心里有些莫名心疼。在豆原还在用着关爱的眼神看着鹤房时，突然，鹤房一个抬头，疯狂的亲吻着豆原的唇。被打伤的嘴角还渗着些血丝，铁锈味在两人口中蔓延，这莫名而起的激吻，暴力且带着些侵略性，豆原有些窒息，他不知道鹤房怎么了。“我家就在附近。”激吻后，鹤房用力拉着豆原反方向走去，豆原不知道鹤房哪来的力气，抓住他的手无比用力。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>